


broken wing

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Friendship, Multi, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jin breaks his arm and can’t function, but luckily he’s in good hands.





	broken wing

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“It had to happen eventually,” Ueda says with a sigh, patting Jin awkwardly on his good shoulder. “Be glad it was just a fracture.”

Jin blows his bangs out of his face. At least nobody’s laughing at him. “Yeah, I know,” he says miserably. “It’s so _embarrassing_ , though. Kame falls off the stage, not me.”

“Hey,” Kame protests half-heartedly, but he’s offering a sympathetic smile. “At least you didn’t land on your head.”

“I don’t think there’d be much of a difference if he did,” Junno teases, propping his foot on the wall as he leans back.

Jin lets that one go because Junno’s been injured before too. The warm, fuzzy feeling coating his stomach must be from the painkillers, which are still on the prescription slip as he looks at all five of his bandmates who rushed to the hospital the minute their encore ended. The fans come first, but KAT-TUN comes second.

He’ll never forget the horrified look on Koki’s face as he leaned over the raining and helplessly watched Jin tumble to the ground. He doesn’t remember much after the impact, but he could have sworn it was Ueda who reached him first despite being all the way across the venue, then Nakamaru who had actually been up on a raised platform. He’s reminded of the time Kame fell, four years ago, when his perception shifted and nothing else mattered but getting to him as fast as he could, making sure he was okay.

Adrenaline defies physics, apparently.

“JI~N!” screams a seventh voice, one Jin would know while comatose, and six heads turn to watch Yamapi fall right through the automatic doors, followed by a calmer but worried-looking Ryo.

Yamapi scrambles back to his feet, trips over nothing, and throws his arms around Jin’s waist, squeezing him so tightly that Jin can’t breathe. “Thank god you’re alive!” he sobs into Jin’s shoulder.

“Ow,” moans Jin, and Yamapi freezes. Jin tries not to laugh as Yamapi carefully steps back like Jin’s going to break, looking sheepish.

Kame claps Yamapi on the back, handing him Jin’s release papers. “I’ll leave him to you.”

“Take care,” the other members tell him as they take their leave, Koki lingering behind the longest with apologetic eyes.

Yamapi’s hands shake as he tries to read the papers, and finally Ryo has to take them out of his hands and scan them himself. Jin suspects that the only reason Ryo is here is because Yamapi was in no state to drive.

“He just has a broken arm,” Ryo says, and Yamapi exhales like a deflated balloon. “Can you walk?”

Jin nods, then cringes because it hurts. He may not have actually injured his shoulder, but it’s still pretty sore from _landing_ on it. “I’m fine,” he mumbles.

The mere sound of his voice seems to make Yamapi smile as he rushes to Jin’s good side and slips an arm around his waist. “Let’s walk together!” he declares.

His eyes are too bright for Jin to argue. Ryo dutifully grabs Jin’s bag along with the hospital paperwork, striding ahead of them to presumably bring his car around. By the time Jin and Yamapi get to the curb, Ryo’s already there, moving things around in his backseat to make room for them.

_Both_ of them, because Yamapi won’t let go even when Jin sits down. He expects Ryo to make some crack about being a cab driver, maybe demanding a tip, but he wordlessly gets in the driver’s seat and pulls out into traffic like there’s nothing at all wrong with this arrangement.

And maybe there isn’t. Jin’s fairly certain that he can still wear a proper seatbelt without being in any pain, but Yamapi has both arms firmly around him in his own Pi-belt, and Jin feels safer than if he were in a tank.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, and he can no longer bite back his smile when Yamapi immediately shakes his head and makes a happy, dismissive sound.

He expects them to leave when they pick up Jin’s pills and get back to his apartment, at least Ryo, but there are three pairs of shoes by the front door – two of them left haphazardly – and Jin hears cabinets banging in his kitchen before he and Yamapi even make it halfway down the hallway.

Changing clothes is an adventure, but Yamapi helps and Jin wonders how he’s going to zip his own pants after they leave. A lot of things take both hands, he realizes as they return to the kitchen to bowls of rice and fried beef that Ryo had miraculously found in Jin’s refrigerator.

Jin can’t even hold his chopsticks properly with his left hand. He frowns as he concentrates and spares a tiny bit of resentment for Yamapi who can do things with both hands. He makes a frustrated noise as he keeps trying, getting rice all over the place in the process, but he’s interrupted by a piece of delicious meat in his face.

It’s not until he’s chewing happily that Jin realizes he just ate off Yamapi’s chopsticks, from Yamapi’s own bowl, but he supposes it doesn’t matter and is probably easier for Yamapi than switching chopsticks with every other bite. He doesn’t worry about it and opens his mouth for more when he’s ready, looking over at Yamapi with grateful eyes while Yamapi just looks amused.

If Ryo notices anything odd, he doesn’t let on. He starts to gather up the dishes when the other two get to the bottom of Jin’s bowl, but Yamapi stops him with a brief touch to the wrist and they seem to have an entire conversation with their eyes.

Jin’s only a little jealous, accompanied by confusion when Yamapi takes over the dishes and Ryo practically pulls Jin to his feet and leads him down the hall into the bathroom. Jin watches him run the bathwater, continuously testing its temperature before plugging the tub, and he must have an interesting look on his face because Ryo laughs out loud when he catches sight of it.

“Don’t worry, I’m not staying,” Ryo tells him flat out. “I think you’ll be able to manage this on your own. Just keep your cast out of the water.”

Jin laughs too, then looks down at the fastenings on his pants. “Um, Ryo…”

Ryo follows his gaze and rolls his eyes. “You’re enjoying this way too much.”

“I’m broken!” Jin argues, putting on his best pout until Ryo sighs and grabs him by the button on his fly. It would be awkward if he wasn’t used to people dressing and undressing him all the time; even Ryo doesn’t seem fussed with it as he goes on to pull Jin’s shirt over his head and carefully over the plastered arm.

“Do yourself a favor and put on something with a drawstring when you’re done,” Ryo says as he leans down to turn the water off. Jin watches him, noticing the change in his tone and the forced huff when he meets Jin’s eyes. “Do you want me to stay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Jin insists, sounding a lot more confident than he really is as Ryo leaves and Jin manages to shed the rest of his clothes. He nearly falls into the tub, sending a small wave of water over the edge onto the floor, and he mentally assigns mopping duty to Ryo for filling the tub too full.

Or Yamapi for not being the one to bring him in here. Yamapi wouldn’t have left, the thought probably not even crossing his mind. He might even get into the tub with him and they’d bathe together; it certainly wouldn’t have been the first time. He wonders what’s going through that crazy mind of Yamapi’s.

Washing himself proves nearly impossible, especially with his non-dominant hand. He tries and tries but keeps losing hold of the soap, getting more and more irritated until finally he flings it across the room in a fit of rage and cringes when it smacks against the wall and scatters along the floor.

Predictably, there’s soft knocking at the door a few seconds later. “Jin? Are you okay?”

It’s Yamapi, a realization that has Jin calm and frantic at the same time, staring at the door like Yamapi’s going to be able to sense his desperation through it. “No,” he chokes out.

The door slowly cracks open and Yamapi peeks around, his face softening when he sees Jin just sitting in the tub with dry hair and his cast balanced on the edge, out of the way. “Do you need some help?”

Jin nods reluctantly, not meeting Yamapi’s eyes as he points to where the soap had ended up. “I’m not good at doing things with my left hand, it seems. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Yamapi chirps, his mood lighter as he kneels behind Jin and places the soap in its dish. Jin tilts his head in confusion before Yamapi dunks him completely, laughing at his narrowed eyes when he resurfaces. “Your hair is disgusting, now let me wash it.”

Once Yamapi’s fingers rub shampoo into his scalp, Jin can’t find room to argue. He doesn’t use as much force as the cute girls who wash his hair at the salon, but somehow Yamapi’s touch seems more sensual. Jin feels like he could fall asleep with as relaxed as he is, then nearly drowns when Yamapi pushes his head underwater again.

“What the hell!” Jin gasps, glaring at Yamapi while the other just laughs at him again. “Warn me when you’re going to do that!”

“What would be the fun in that?” Yamapi replies jokingly, repeating the process with conditioner. “Be glad I’m not Ryo – he gets it in your eyes.”

Jin _is_ glad that Yamapi’s not Ryo right now, but for different reasons. “Did he leave?”

“Nope, passed out in your bed,” Yamapi answers casually. “He had a long day recording.”

“He didn’t have to come,” Jin mumbles guiltily. “I know he still cares even if he’s busy.”

Yamapi pauses to take a breath. “I needed him here.”

“Why?” Jin presses. “Why did you make him come in here with me? Since when do you two have secrets?”

There’s no response, and Jin starts to turn around despite his awkward positioning, but he’s thwarted yet again when Yamapi brings down the shower head and sprays water in his face. Fingers scrunch up his hair, combing through it as it becomes completely clean.

His eyes remain free of any kind of substance. They also remain closed, leading him to jump when he feels the soap on his chest. “There’s no secrets, stupid,” Yamapi says affectionately, being very cautious with Jin’s sore shoulder and the part of his arm that’s not in a cast. “He doesn’t know anything that you don’t.”

“I don’t believe you,” Jin replies immediately, only half teasing. “You two sit around and talk shit on me all the time when you’re doing your little boyband thing, don’t you?”

“Yes, that’s exactly it,” Yamapi says dryly. “We have nothing better to do than talk about _you_.”

He splashes Jin in the face, halting him when he tries to retaliate by grabbing a firm hold of his good wrist “Unfair!” Jin yells. “You have an advantage.”

His eyes fly open and catch Yamapi in a rare expression of contentment, his brow relaxed and his mouth turned up in a natural smile. His curls are falling in his face and Jin has a strong urge to brush them away, kind of glad that Yamapi is restraining him so that he can’t.

He wonders what would happen if he did. He must be trying to move his arm because Yamapi abruptly lets go, and like a cannon Jin’s hand flies to his face. Yamapi winces like Jin’s going to hit him, relaxing considerably when all Jin does is push the unruly curl back behind his ear.

Yamapi responds by pushing Jin forward in order to wash his back, and all Jin can do is moan softly as Yamapi does more massaging than cleaning. He’s gentler on the right side and Jin smiles at how thoughtful his best friend can be sometimes, the man who is constantly absent-minded and forgetful remembering the important things.

Jin is really happy to be one of Yamapi’s important things. Another one is sleeping in his bed, soon to be joined by the other two as Jin settles in for a long night of discomfort. He already feels his arm throbbing in the cast and he can’t take anymore drugs for hours, wishing for something stronger that would just knock him out and let him sleep through the pain.

Despite the hot bath and special attention, Jin’s body seems to hurt even more as Yamapi helps him stand up, barely managing to remain upright on his own while Yamapi towels him dry and carefully guides him out of the tub. He finds a pair of sweatpants and foregoes a shirt; he’ll be cold but it’s not worth the effort and ache to pull one on.

The sleeping arrangement is unspoken, Yamapi nudging Jin into the middle as he pulls off his own shirt and leans up on his elbow while Jin attempts to get situated. He ends up on his good side facing Ryo, who automatically curls towards him because it’s cold and he’s small, gravitating towards body heat.

“My alarm is set,” Jin observes out loud, looking at the tiny red dot on the digital clock and wondering what the hell he has to get up early for.

It’s Ryo who squirms and groggily mumbles, “Medicine.”

Jin will never admit how much his heart swells at the thought of Ryo planning to get up in a couple hours just to make him take another painkiller, but he wouldn’t be surprised if Ryo could feel it with how close they are. Just like he feels Yamapi behind him even though they’re not physically touching, his even breathing ringing in Jin’s ears as he feels Yamapi’s eyes hot on the back of his neck.

He starts to slip away but is halted by his shoulder, which doesn’t approve of the weight of his cast and sends a jolt of pain searing up his arm. As much as he tries to fight it, his whine is audible and he wants to punch something, frustrated that he can’t sleep and can’t work for _six weeks_ because his dumbass wasn’t watching where he was going and fell off the stage.

Then he feels Yamapi shift behind him, his arm fitting perfectly in the space between Jin’s fractured one and his side. Relief floods him as the weight is lifted, so much that his content sigh is audible.

“Better?” Yamapi asks sleepily, his words blowing against the back of Jin’s neck.

Jin sniffs, blaming the drugs for the way his eyes become moist with happiness. “Thanks, you guys.”

Yamapi scoots closer and holds him properly, Ryo unconsciously burrowing against his chest and pushing his nose into Jin’s throat as Jin manages to tug his blanket over them with his one functional arm before wrapping it around Ryo.

He’s never been more comfortable.


End file.
